


Merry Month of May Drabble: Morning Tea

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson just wants his morning cuppa. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536892) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



> Warnings: Entirely odd. Likely belongs to the [Dinner Plans AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/772983), but I'm not sure reading that will make this make any more sense. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Watson's breakfast is interrupted by something unusual.

The cream pitcher scowled at me. I stared back.  
  
The sugar bowl took advantage of my preoccupation and started sidling towards the edge of the tea-tray. It froze when I harrumphed.  
  
The tea-tray giggled. The sound hurt my ears.  
  
“Holmes,” I sighed.   
  
My friend looked up from his newspaper and started. “My apologies, Watson. I had forgotten.”   
  
His jaws gaped wide. The misbehaving serving dishes screamed.  
  
I took two sugar-lumps from the now-inanimate bowl. “I don’t mind if you decide against eating your breakfast, but I would appreciate it if you’d cage the leftovers before they possess Mrs Hudson’s silver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 17, 2019.


End file.
